Cheap Thrills?
by starfiction123
Summary: "The words that's been said about us…the rumors…the opinions, it's like they forget we're even friends! For now, anyways…" Amy quickly mumbled the last part before looking at Sonic with a look of sadness he had never seen on her before. "We are friends…a-aren't we, Sonic?" She whispered her question with broken hope...Where and how this adventure could end up? He had no idea. SxA


**A/N: I have not been on here in a while lol. And I was hesitant to do this because I'm very sensitive to how sonamy stories are written as a sonamy fan and I've seen some awesome stuff on here. But I had to write this. I blame my inspiration: Watching roller coaster reactions on Youtube and every Sonamy moment I could find…in the same day…Special thanks goes to two of my favorite authors on here, Chaotic Reflections, and Cutegirlmayra1. Chaotic Reflections not only helped me out with constant encouragement and her skill, but helped me name the title of this fic. Cutegirlmayra's expert sonamy writing skills helped coach me with suggestions. I hope I haven't failed. Please let me know what ya'll think. Cause I personally enjoyed this and the idea of where this will go either way. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and co. That honor belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

The familiar sensation of her heart pounding struck Amy Rose the moment she felt the brisk gust of wind brush past her as she waited at the city crosswalk. Her jade green eyes seemed to sparkle as it caught sight of Sonic's blue streak rushing past the sky scrapers of Station Square, refusing to top anytime soon. By now she'd be screaming his name both out of offense and ecstasy; the offense being that he conveniently failed to notice her or say "hi" as he ran, and the ecstasy being that she noticed his presence period. Either way, her excitement was in full swing and she knew it was time for the endless chase to begin.

But she wanted to do things a little differently this time…

She noticed the direction the blue streak disappeared into and gave chase accordingly, but stayed silent. The only sound she made was her attempt to steady her breathing as she ran faster.

It wasn't as if she expected to successfully catch the speed demon, but even she had to admit that the adrenaline fueling her determination to go after him was quite entertaining and not bad for her health either since it served as an excellent exercise regimen. She then shouted sheepish apologies as cars honked at her angrily seeing as she disregarded the rules of the crosswalk entirely as she gave chase to her crush. Though Amy was known to be sweet and civil, all rationality seemed to go out the window, hitting the pavement when it came to her feelings for Sonic the Hedgehog.

Such were the disadvantages of a girl in love.

But it didn't hinder her in the slightest.

* * *

Finding herself outside the city and close to a park with no trace of the Blue Blur, Amy slowed her pace and rested against a tree, trying to catch her breath but knowing that he was long gone into another zone by now. She panted lightly, wanting to pout in frustration, but instead, shook her head with a smile thinking about him.

"That Sonic…He always does find a way to leave me breathless…In the literal sense of the word. I knew I should've brought a bottled water with me or something! It's not like he makes this any easier for me!"

Amy scoffed lightly with a dry laugh and let out a sigh before immediately perking up with a smile as she saw the tiny hotdog stand in front of her. "Oh well! It's never stopped me before and it's not stopping me now! Especially since I finally found out the perfect way to get him to spend time with me!"

She happily skipped towards the vendor and ordered her food and sat down at the little picnic table, placing the napkin in her lap as she took a dainty bite of her chilidog, nodding in approval at the taste.

"Mm! This isn't half bad I guess. Though my chili recipe's more so to his taste. Dang it!" She briefly pounded a fist against the wooden table in frustration. "If I knew any better I would have just packed a lunch for him! But then again it'd be too obvious...Scratch that." She shrugged her shoulders and continued eating, all the while sneaking a peek at her watch and smiling.

" _Hmm judging by the direction he was going in, there aren't any restaurants for miles, especially not in Green Hill. No doubt he's probably hungry by now…I'm surprised he didn't stop by here for a chilidog_ …" She thought while drumming her gloved fingers against the table before smirking. _"And if I know my Darling Sonic…I bet he reached that realization too...Any minute now…"_

Not even a second later, she saw a blue streak stop at the vendor's lone chilidog stand to reveal her true blue colored hero. Her smile grew as she decided that it was time to make her presence known, watching Sonic and the vendor converse.

* * *

"Man 'can't believe I passed this! I almost missed out on lunch and I'm starvin' right now! Three chilidogs please."

"Oh, he's being modest. Make it six for him please. He'll need some for the road. After all, It's my treat." Amy winked at the vendor, paying him extra rings before turning towards the startled blue hedgehog with a smile, still eating her chilidog.

"Hey Sonic!" She waved cutely; basking in the fact that she had him right where she wanted him without her lungs being on fire.

" _Aaand, cue his double take…"_ Amy thought with slight bitterness as she watched Sonic's eyes grow wide in shock at her presence, nearly jumping back, before he regained his composure.

"A-Amy?! I mean Amy! Uh…hey! Fancy…meeting you here?" Sonic greeted her uneasily with a hint of suspicion. He expected having to deal with her the moment he saw a glimpse of pink when he rushed through the city, but since he didn't hear her shrieks of his name piercing his eardrums, he thought he was in the clear.

He was mistaken.

How that girl managed to always be near him one way or another, he'll never know.

But her determination was admirable, he'll give her that. Not that he'd admit it…Ever.

"Well it's not like I didn't see you earlier in Station Square, but I guess _somebody_ was too busy to say hi?" Amy said casually, but shot out a knowing glare at him.

"Uh….my bad?" Sonic offered a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck, knowing that he was caught.

"Well, you can make up for your brutish behavior by having lunch with me." Amy smirked. "Besides, I kind of wanted to ask you something anyways…" She finished looking away shyly while innocently swaying her body from side to side.

Sonic gulped silently. That was never a good sign.

It was almost automatic for him to try to blurt out an excuse.

"Oh, gee Amy, wish I could but I- "

"-And don't even think of some lame excuse of why you can't, or how you're too busy right now. I know you're free because you're on one of your extended runs which you only do when you're bored out of your mind, trying to find something to do. And if there _was_ any attack or the world was in danger right now, I'm pretty sure I'd know, since Tails upgraded our communicators last week to receive any disturbance or news alerts." Amy smirked triumphantly.

Sonic cursed inwardly.

"Besides, you wouldn't want these little guys to go to waste, now would you?" Amy comically waved all six of the chilidogs on a tray in front of Sonic's nose, giggling as she watched his nose twitch and his ears lie down flat in longing and frustration, knowing he was beat.

Sonic cursed inwardly once more.

"Ugh, fine Ames. You win. I'll bite." He conceded begrudgingly but gave a little smirk anyways, before quickly blurting out, "B-but I'm not doing this for you! I just don't want all these babies to go to waste…and seeing as how ya kind of selflessly paid for them and all I guess…" He mumbled the last part silently, while rubbing under his nose.

"You're welcome." She smirked while patting his shoulder and then skipped up to the picnic table she sat at earlier, patting a spot next to her happily.

Sonic sighed but made his way next to her, while eating his food. They ate in silence for a moment before Amy broke it.

"Hey, but seriously…i-it's nice to see you! I mean I wouldn't have to play mouse trap with you so much if you'd just stop running and talk to me for once!"

Sonic feigned choking on his food as he jokingly gasped at her, appalled. "Me _stop running_? As in like suddenly slowing down and not running anymore, _stop running_? As in like suddenly not moving, _stop running_? Ha! Good one. What's next? Ya' gonna ask me to take up chess or have a civilized tea party with Knucklehead and Shads?" Sonic finished with a smirk, downing another chilidog.

"Stop it! I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Amy couldn't help but let out a chuckle while she punched his shoulder lightly and gave an apologetic glance as she watched him wince and rub his shoulder as a result. "And don't act like you never get any downtime. I swear it's like whenever you're not running, you're sleeping somewhere."

She didn't know whether to grimace or giggle as he pointed matter-of-factly at her while replying with his mouth full.

"Hey, you call it sleeping, I call it replenishing energy for another run. Ya know, like a pit stop. Ya never know what kind of crazy new adventure I'm gonna get into and I gotta be at my best. Wouldn't do well to save the world with bags under my eyes." Sonic grinned while pulling down his eyelids.

Amy rolled her eyes, not amused. "Whatever. My point is that…well…" She looked away shyly once more while rubbing her arm.

It wasn't really like her to be so bashful. Far from it in fact, but what she had to say in that moment was important and she wanted it to be taken seriously, and if she was being completely honest, she was at her wits end from all the pressure that she felt on her; the main source of her stress being a matter that she didn't want to talk about or even mention to him.

She knew she had to bear the burden alone…but depending on his answer…maybe, just maybe, he could lighten the load and even provide a needed relief.

And so, taking a deep breath, she continued. "Well…It's just that I noticed how y-you have no problem with spending time with everyone else. Whether it's being with Tails or Knuckles, and even Shadow, or Rouge depending on how badly you ticked off G.U.N…or Silver and Blaze…and even the Chaotix said you helped them with a case recently…Heck! I heard that you even helped grocery shop with Vanilla and Cream just last week!" Amy exclaimed throwing her arms up.

Sonic looked at her, confused at how she knew of such events. But before he could open his mouth to say anything, Amy cut him off.

"Cream's my best friend, genius. You really think I wouldn't have found out that she got better luck in getting to spend time with the guy I've been _trying_ _endlessly_ to get attention from, but can't for the life of me?!" Amy nearly shouted in frustration, rendering Sonic wide-eyed and silent for a moment, before she face-palmed, angry at herself for her little outburst. Once she instantly cooled down, she continued speaking calmly.

"Listen…my point is…I-it just seems like everyone else gets a chance to hang out with you, but me! I mean you can't lie and say that the only time it seems like we ever interact is when we're fighting Eggman, or I'm standing on the sidelines with everyone else, or when I have to chase you down when I'm trying to get your attention."

"Or when I'm saving you. I tend to do that a lot too." Sonic added without a second thought, taking another bite of his chilidog. She could tell by his casual tone that his comment was simply stating a fact and not meaning to be offensive in any way.

But that didn't stop her from feeling offended anyways.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" Amy glared at him while putting her hands on her hips. "A-are you saying I'm weak?! That I can't handle myself?! THAT I'M SOME DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?!" She nearly shouted, her frustration back and rearing at full force, not noticing that she summoned her hammer by impulse.

This time Sonic nearly did choke on his food as he scoffed. "You're joking, right? With the way that you handle yourself and _that hammer_? Not a chance Ames." He winked as he pointed to the large hammer in her hands, making her blush and quickly rid of it, embarrassed that she summoned it by instinct.

"You're just a tough a fighter as anyone of us. You should know that." Sonic said naturally with his usual cocky smile.

Not expecting that simple yet flattering response, Amy quickly tried to recover from her outburst once more. "I…I didn't realize…I-I mean well _of course_ I am, I mean this _is Amy Rose_ you're talking to mister and I- Well I… "She dropped her over confident front, and sighed, her ears lying flat against her head in shame. "I mean…Oh I-I'm so sorry Sonic! I-I didn't mean to lose it like that…"

She gave him a little smile." Thanks…It really means a lot hearing that from you."

"Well yeah, I mean I'm only sayin' what's true." Sonic shrugged easily. "I know by firsthand experience what you can do with that thing…" He muttered, rubbing a hand over his head in memory of what it was like to face Amy's hammer. He then looked away from his food and glanced at her with curiosity. "Why would ya think any less of yourself anyways?"

"W-well…" Amy looked away uncomfortably as the source of her burdens weighed down her mind full force. She didn't want to talk about it at all, but her expression already spoke volumes as it distorted completely as if she was in pain.

The burden was so real…so heavy on her heart…

She didn't know why, they were nothing but just mere words after all...

But those words she heard, read, and absorbed like nothing at all, only served to be a poison to her hopes and dreams…

She sighed as she remembered the cruel comments that were said about her…

 _ **Amy Rose is a complete psycho!**_

 _ **She's crazy!**_

 _ **She's so annoying!**_

 _ **She's nothing but an obsessed fan girl!**_

 _ **She's a stalker!**_

 _ **She's a violent brat.**_

 _ **Amy is insane if she thinks anyone especially someone like Sonic the Hedgehog of all people is ever going to love her! If anything, he just tolerates her. They all do.**_

 _ **What does she even do for the team besides get kidnapped all the time?! She's useless!**_

 _ **Nothing but a Damsel in Distress…with bipolar issues. For sure.**_

 _ **Why does Sonic and the others even bother with her?!**_

 _ **It's pity. They pity her. A pity friendship, that's all there is to it. It's obvious none of them can stand her.**_

 _ **You really can't help but feel sorry for her.**_

 _ **She should just quit or they should just let Eggman have her the next time she gets kidnapped. I mean it's not like she does anything for the team anyways.**_

Amy then sighed sadly. "Let's just say, I've heard things…" She shook her head and corrected her sentence. " _Hear_ things…from different people…" She hated the stinging sensation of her eyes as tears filled them. She hugged herself absentmindedly as if it would shield her from the harsh cold words that panged her soul. "This world…it can be so _cruel_ …especially social media…Things were said…about me…by people…I don't even know…People that-that-are supposed to support us as a team! Citizens of Mobius, fans, and…and they're awful Sonic…Just… _so awful_." She sniffed.

Sonic was never one to enjoy seeing his friends sad in any shape, fashion, or form. Although he wasn't absorbed in the trends or comment s that were centered around him and his friends, he wasn't unfamiliar with what was said about them all; especially about Amy. Of course, he preferred to dodge that subject altogether for various and obvious reasons, but he was still aware of what was said. And if he had to be honest, some of it was some pretty harsh stuff…

But Amy was Amy.

Like she'd really let a few roast sessions get in the way of her goals. Oh Please. Not the Rosy Rascal he knew after all these years. Not a chance in Lost Hex. She'd still be hot on his tail with that same perky fiery spunk as always.

At least that's what Sonic thought without a moment's hesitation which in turn, pacified any concerns that he had regarding her.

But after fully taking in her devastated features, he now realized that he was dead wrong.

And that bugged him.

Though he wasn't unfamiliar with various emotional outbursts and dramatic moments from Amy, for some reason, the way she looked right now…and the words she said…it was as if all light was suddenly gone from her eyes, except the glimmer of silent tears that threatened to stream down her cheeks.

But she was trying her hardest to hold back.

And it was obvious.

He couldn't help but notice the way her arms embraced her shoulders as if she were weathering out a blizzard, as if it was her only protection from harm…

It didn't sit right with him. At all.

He didn't even notice the way his fists suddenly tightened and clenched together at her distress, or the way his eyes narrowed for just a second as if he was ready to battle the sick, twisted fiend who inflicted such terrorizing pain on the girl he always somehow protected. Instead, an overwhelming feeling of anxiety came over him as he tried to search his brain on how to comfort the pink hedgehog without her looking too much into it, and how to also not mince the facts. Because the truth was, people could be jerks; especially on social media, but it was a free country. Everyone had their own opinions and the rights to them. It didn't mean they were true though. You only give those certain people the upper hand when you believe their shallow point of view, instead of believing in yourself. But what did they know?! It's not like they knew Amy. Yeah, she could be overbearing sometimes…okay, most of the time, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. If it was, he wouldn't let her stick around or be around her period!

But she was always within reach of him…because he allowed it.

Sonic went silent for a moment, giving her a thoughtful nod. "Well…I guess I can see why that would bother you…If you were the type of person to actually _care_ about what others think of you." He then folded his arms, closed his eyes, and smirked with a relaxed posture. "But last time _I_ checked, Amy Rose was the type of gal who listened to her _heart_ and not the _crap_ people say about her. It's not only what keeps her _going_ , but it's what makes her _stronger_ , and it's also one of the things that I personally like- "

Sonic froze while his eyes suddenly shot wide open. His leisure state was long forgotten as his brain instantly snapped into place at the following unfamiliar, forbidden words that were about to come out of his mouth.

He stopped them before they even had the chance to form-all the while ignoring the teary Jade colored eyes that he knew were now directly on him.

"…That I personally _like_ -to _think_ and _know_ makes you, well you! S-so…y-yeah! T's not that big of a d-deal depending on how you look at it." He rushed his words, looking away nervously as he tried to recover his sentence. He immediately attacked another chilidog to preserve any cool composure he had left while his mind started a berating session.

" _What the heck was I about to say…and WHY?! Was I really thinkin' what I thought I was thinkin just now?! One of the things I personally like-what?! What in the heck am I thinkin?! Oh, that's right, I'M NOT! But I just kind of…did?! What the?!- Why the he-?!"_

He searched his mind for possibilities and answers; willing to believe anything at that point except for the words that threatened to surface from the back crevices of his mind that he didn't even know were there…or how it got there…

Then again, there was a perfectly clear, logical explanation for it.

He scratched his head and mused silently. _"Huh...I must be a little plastered from battlin' Eggheads robots from earlier; that's all. I mean whatever motor oil he used had to've been some strong stuff before I turned them into heaps of scrap metal...makes perfect sense...Yeah, I'm gonna go with that! "_

So, Sonic pinned his once pending unorthodox comment to being slightly intoxicated from robot fumes from an earlier battle with Eggman and figured that said fumes got to his head. Mix that with being the heat of the moment of comforting a friend, and viola: high possibility for blurting out a semi mushy comment that had no personal meaning or intent whatsoever except flattery alone as a comfort mechanism.

"Y-you really mean that Sonic?" Amy sniffed, though her eyes were shining with newfound hope.

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't mean it, Ames. You know me." Sonic teased casually but smiled at her genuinely making her return the gesture before she heard him scoff abruptly. "'Sides, I don't know why you're even takin' that stuff to heart anyways. I mean people say stuff 'bout me all the time; good and bad, but I never really care either way. I mean if ya like me, whoop-de-do," He twirled his finger around in the air, making her emit a little giggle before he continued, "and if ya don't, that's on you." He shrugged. "Cause when it all comes down to it, I'm just gonna do what I do best either way, that's just how I roll." Sonic grinned proudly before pointing to her with a light-hearted smirk, though his tone was serious. "And _you_ should do the same."

Amy sighed and looked down. "…I know what you're saying is right…but…well…" She shut her eyes tightly, trying to will her tears away, but Sonic saw one fall to the ground anyways, making him frown slightly.

One tear fell after another until finally, the dam broke.

Sonic wasn't ready.

"I—I just…I-I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW PEOPLE CAN BE SO MEAN AND CRUEL LIKE THAT! D-DON'T THEY KNOW PEOPLE HAVE FEELINGS?! THAT _I_ HAVE FEELINGS?!" Amy shouted with angry tears not realizing her outburst caught Sonic off guard and nearly made him fall off the bench, but she kept going. "BUT OH! SILLY ME! OF COURSE, THEY KNOW! THEY JUST _DON'T CARE_! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT- "

Amy finally fell to her knees, looking down to the ground, a dark hopelessness reflecting in her eyes as she whispered. "What's worse is that... I'm starting to believe they're right… and that's what hurts the most…

" _Now, hold on a minute."_ Sonic's eyes narrowed instantly. He didn't even feel himself stand up so abruptly as he protested. "Amy."

"-Because I don't want to believe that. I really don't want to." She shook her head vigorously.

"Then don't!" Sonic scoffed easily once more, but with a hint of frustration as he folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently "I highly doubt that any of that junk is even true."

Amy looked down to the ground, her fists clenching in and out as she tried to keep from snapping at the blue hedgehog. "OF _COURSE, IT HAS TO BE TRUE! THAT'S WHY I'M SO UPSET AND WHY WE MUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"_ She took another deep breath, biting her lip to keep from shouting her thoughts until she just gave him a tired look instead.

"Oh really? Not true, huh? Well with the way how it's been going for all these years with you running away from me and me always being either left behind, on the side, or needing rescue, unless I'm needed, I can't exactly say I feel the sunshine of our romantic relationship or that it brightens up my day. But that's beside the point! The words that's been said about us…the rumors…the opinions, it's like they forget we're even friends! For now, anyways…" Amy quickly mumbled the last part before looking at Sonic with a look of sadness he had never seen on her before...and never wanted to see again...

"I mean, n-not that I highly don't believe we're not already more, but if nothing else…at least…I-I would hope that…We _are_ friends…a-aren't we, Sonic?" She whispered her question with broken hope.

For a moment, Sonic just looked at her as if she had either grown two heads or if she said that chilidogs were the most disgusting food on the planet.

He was offended that she even asked that.

And with the way his chest suddenly ached with slight yet resounding pain dare he say, he felt even a little hurt? Not at her question directly, but at the fact that she even had to ask it, due to the garbage that was said that unfortunately served as evidence that made her doubt where they stood…

But then again…where _did_ they stand?

He brushed off the negative thoughts and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Then he attentively put a hand on her shoulder and shook it, making her rock back and forth with the action as a joke, hoping to lighten the mood and hide the slight offensiveness he felt.

"Of course, we're friends, Amy! We're best friends! Why would you even ask th-"

"-Because you don't treat me like we are, Sonic!" Amy snapped, recoiling from his touch. He held back a wince from her doing so, hearing her tone go from frustrated to hopeless instantly. "I mean besides saving the world, or when you save me, we don't hang out or talk or do anything that best friends even do!"

Sonic wanted to roll his eyes. "Oh, come on! Of course, we- "

"-Name one time we spent together and actually had fun doing it; just you and me, with no one else around." Amy demanded with arms folded.

Sonic was ready to defend the statement before he kept faltering.

"Easy! There was that time…. wait no, we just met and Metal head had you…Ok, what about when I was at your house and…no wait Cream was there too…Oh! When we were…mm scratch that, everyone was supersonic racing that day...Grand Prix's don't count I guess…I don't even want to talk about those times on that earth planet…" He cringed for a moment before scrambling to bring something to the table, growing nervous as she started tapping her foot impatiently. _"I'd talk about that picnic at Aquarium Park, but that barely even counts…and Big was there so that's a no-go…And everyone was at my birthday party…dang it! Think Sonic! You're comin' up short here!"_

Sonic continued to ponder until his eyes lit up, bright and ready, as he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Aha! Got it! What about that time when I _willingly_ said we could hang out and have lunch together, and I got us both chilidogs?!"

He shot her a satisfied "In-your-face" smile, but Amy Rose was not amused.

"You mean that same time when I was left all alone, waiting for you for hours, never got my chilidog, and was ditched, due to you supposedly being sucked into some stupid book about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?!" She retorted dryly with a glare.

Sonic's "In-your-face" smile instantly died on his face.

"W-which, as I keep telling you, ACTUALLY HAPPENED! MIND YOU!" He defended with arms flailing, knowing that he was losing this argument at a rapid speed.

"Right. Sure, it did. But you know what _didn't_ happen? You, me, and SPENDING TIME TOGETHER!" Amy snapped.

At that point, Sonic face palmed, holding back an aggravated groan. His limbs twitched, aching to get the heck out of dodge and run off his frustrations. But before he could fully embrace the temptation to flee, backing away from her slowly to gather enough space to sprint off, he turned and saw Amy's dejected face once more, and it froze him on the spot.

She wasn't even crying anymore, she just looked…numb…tired… _rejected_.

Sonic frowned dismally as his ears went flat; he fought to say something…Anything that could salvage!" Amy…"

" _**Of course, we're friends, Amy! We're best friends!"**_

That was what he _said_ to her. That's what he firmly _believed_ without question.

But all the tension and strain between them spoke volumes, as well as the hopelessness in her eyes, the way every inch of his body tingled with the temptation for him to scram from how uncomfortable the situation was since Tails wasn't there to play mediator, and most all, the history that rarely confirmed the strong bond he insisted was there, without substantial evidence…

Sonic felt instantly guilty.

She was right. This wasn't what best friends looked like…

Not that Amy didn't have her slew of faults as well...Chaos knows how hectic and almost comical she could be! But in the end, when it came down to it, they'd do anything for each other because they were best friends.

Sonic did not deny that.

So, he stayed put.

He knew he couldn't run away from this…from _her_. Not like that. Not this time.

His legs still twitched as he tapped his foot at a rapid pace and folded arms, trying to think of what to say to the pink hedgehog.

But thinking was overrated. He was more of an action guy.

Sonic blew out a quick breath, relieving his tension and then cautiously but coolly put an arm around Amy, clicking his tongue and giving her a smile. "So, what'd ya have in mind?"

"H-huh?" Amy nearly squeaked, not expecting his sudden touch or question. Heck, she didn't expect him to even still be around her at that point.

"And it better be something fun." He added with a playful warning while poking her little black button nose.

" _I-I don't understand…what is he-?"_ Amy's thoughts jumbled between possible hopes and being outright confused so she just blinked. "Huh?"

Sonic rolled his eyes good naturedly at her. "Ya know, you, me, hangin' out? I'm sure you've got some ideas in mind."

Amy's eyes widened with both shock and excitement to what he was saying. This was everything she had been hoping for! Her lips quivered until she froze as a thought entered her mind. Her answer was swift. "No!" She shook her head. "N-no! I-I can't let you do that Sonic. I won't!" She blurted adamantly.

Sonic was genuinely baffled and just blinked. Before he could protest he watched Amy back away from his with a sigh.

"I-I don't want you to do this out of obligation. I know your guilty conscience is probably eating you and you want to do something about it, but…but it just won't be the same if you don't actually _want_ to…" She whispered sadly.

Sonic was only quiet for a moment before he nodded slowly. "Mmkay…." He then gave an enthusiastic clap. "Welp, then let's chalk up my reason for doing this, to me actually _wanting_ to 'cause you're one of my best friends _like I said_." He said sincerely while he gave her a light grin before he rubbed his neck sheepishly, knowing that by her slight apprehensive stare, an explanation was needed.

He coughed to cover up his sudden uneasiness, while rubbing under his nose out of habit.

" And…I'll admit, I guess I…probably, maybe, kind of deserved that all-expense paid guilt trip, b-but at least it gave me a good wakeup call!" Sonic then regained his confidence and grinned once more. "Now moving forward, we can fix things and maybe even have ourselves a good time! Maybe..."

"Y-Y-you really…Y-you really would do this for me, Sonic?" Amy folded her hands together as if in a prayer. The way her eyes now shined with hope, bubbling over with anticipation, made him suddenly feel very…warm.

He must have still been intoxicated from that robot fight from earlier.

He decided to believe that was still the case.

He then looked away from her with a mischievous glint in his eye, before turning back to her with a charming smile as he lifted her chin up gently to look at him. "For you, Amy…Meh." He shrugged indifferently, backing away slightly, holding back a chuckle by how fast he got her riled up. Before she could openly protest, he continued while throwing an arm around her shoulder and giving her a light squeeze. "For our _friendship_ , however, you bet!" He gave her a wink and his signature thumbs up.

Everything hit Amy Rose at one time, rendering her frozen once more, before realization hit her full force.

Sonic the Hedgehog said that he _wanted_ to spend time with _her_.

Before Sonic knew it, a giant, beaming, and radiant smile spread across the pink hedgehog's face and suddenly, he felt like everything in the world was right again…except his air supply.

"OH, THANK YOU SONIC! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DOWN! LET _US_ DOWN!" Amy squealed cheerfully as she hugged him tighter, making his lungs beg for salvation.

" _Amy…Air!"_ He wheezed. Amy abruptly stopped hugging the azure hedgehog, horrified that she lost control. Again.

"S-sorry! Oh, I'm so sorry Sonic! I-I didn't mean to-I-I mean I did-but I didn't mean to hurt-I-I-Oh, who am I kidding, they were right! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Amy berated herself angrily as she facepalmed repeatedly.

"Hey, hey, hey, okay 'nuff with the drama special, Ames. It's ok. I'm used to it." Sonic tried to reassure her while holding her wrist to stop her from hitting herself any further. He didn't expect for her to be so harsh on herself for the way she hugged him. It's not like it was anything new or that she noticed his discomfort before.

Sonic frowned. _"Man…whatever was said must've really did a number on her…"_

Not wanting any new tension between them, Sonic wagged his finger teasingly in her face. "Hey, you never answered my question."

Amy blinked at him obliviously until she remembered that he wanted to know what they were going to do in their quality time together. Her excitement then returned at maximum levels as she winked at him. "Eh? O-oh! Oh! Right! Well…hey, d-don't you even worry about it, Sonic! _I've_ got _everything_ all planned for us _perfectly_! Yep! You're going to have so much fun with me, you'll regret all the times you missed out on spending time with your _awesome_ Amy Rose!" She pointed to herself with pride.

Sonic barely resisted the urge to facepalm and rose an eyebrow at her. " _Awesome Amy Rose_? Layin' it a bit thick there, don't ya think?"

She giggled sheepishly, and shyly looked away with a shrug, before she softly smiled at him, deciding to hug him again in thanks, but with less force…A lot less force.

He took notice as he flinched, expecting for his lungs to be tortured once more, but the torture never came. Instead, he was caught off guard by her unfamiliar gentleness and the peculiar sensation that came with it…

It wasn't like her…but still…that warmth he felt from earlier returned.

He wondered briefly what the weather temperature had to be to induce such…heat?

Amy noticed his uneasiness and released him, looking up at him with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Sonic shrugged off his flustered feelings with a valid excuse. "N-nah…Just wonderin'…what if ol' Egg breath decides to attack during this…you know…time we'll be hangin' out?"

Amy threw up a clenched fist with a determined smirk of confidence. "Then we'll just scramble him sunny side up, like we always do! With a not so-over-easy special order from _yours truly_ if he even _thinks_ of ruining _my_ _da_ -AY with you…hangin' out, as friends, and nothing more! Heh, heh, yeah." She quickly recovered her sentence with a cheesy smile.

Before Sonic could say or call her out on anything, Amy's eyes widened as she slapped her hands to her cheeks. "Oh my gosh! Why am I still standing 'round here for! I-I've got to get everything ready for our hang-out night! S-sorry Sonic! Gotta go! Thanks again!"

She took off with a speed that made Sonic blink, wide eyed, before he shook himself from his daze. "Wha?! H-hey! Amy?! But…w-what will we even be doing?!" Sonic called out to her, baffled, not expecting her to just give him the slip suddenly.

"I'LL TEXT YOU THE DETAILS! DON'T WORRY! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BLAST TOGETHER! I PROMISE! YOU'LL SEE!" Amy called out excitedly over her shoulder, waving at him with a full-blown toothy grin.

All Sonic could do was wave back at her with an uneasy grin as everything hit him. His morning agenda that consisted of simply running his heart out until something happened or he found something amusing to do had suddenly been fulfilled with an unexpected twist: he would, apparently, be hanging out with Amy Rose…

" _What in Chaos did I just get myself into…"_ He mumbled through his gritted teeth smile, making sure she was out of sight before he facepalmed, shrugged, and took the rest of his remaining chilidogs with him as he continued his earlier run.

Where and how this adventure could end up? He had no idea…

 **To be continued.**


End file.
